Love Story
by KiraiUchiha
Summary: Calixa is in love with Roxas. Roxas is in love with Calixa. But their both to shy to admit there feelings for one another. Based of the song Love Story by Taylor Swift.


_Love Story_

_We where both young when I saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there _

_On a balcony in summer air_

_Calixa was walking down the street not really paying attention to where she was going. She walked right into someone, "Hey watch where your going!" the person said. She looked up and saw a boy with dark dirty blonde hair that was spiked up on the side and flat on the other. She blushed, "He's really cute" she thought to herself. She took a step back, "I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" she said shuffling her feet back and forth. He sighed and shoved his hands into the pockets of the hoodie he was wearing, "Its alright I've been getting run into a lot today anyway" he said, "Oh by the way my names Roxas" he smiled holding out his hand for her to shake. She took it and smiled up at him, "My names Calixa its nice to meet you Roxas" she said. He nodded, "Yeah I better go now or my parents will have a fit" she nodded, "Ok see you later I guess" "Yeah" with that he walked off in the direction he had been going in the first place._

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did you know_

_Roxas sighed as he was walking home. That girl he had run into to. She was really pretty. He shook his head. He had just met her how could he think that? He walked into his house, "I'm home mom, dad!" he called. Cloud walked out from the living room, "Oh hi Roxas. Your brother was just looking for you" "He was?" Roxas asked, "Yeah he said that he wanted to tell you something" "Oh ok" Roxas walked up the stairs to his brothers bedroom. He knocked on the door, "Sora you in here?" he asked. Sora smiled, "There you are!" he exclaimed, "Guess what?" "What?" Roxas asked, "I got a girlfriend!" Roxas eyes widened, "You did?" "Yeah her name is Kairi" Roxas smiled, "Nice Sora I'm glad for you" Sora smiled to, "Yeah I'm really happy" "Well I'm off to my room. If you need me I'll be there" "Ok" Roxas walked to his room shutting the door and lying down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, "I hope I see that girl again" he said to himself._

_That you were Romeo, you where throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Calixa was lying on her bed lost in thought, "Next time I should ask him for his phone number" she thought to herself. She got up and walked over to her window looking out onto the garden that was filled with different types of flowers and trees, "I hope I get to see him again" she thought._

_Romeo take me somewhere where we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Roxas was walking threw the park. He was staring at the sky watching the clouds float by. He sat on a bench still watching the white clouds float lazily by in the sky. He looked up as Calixa walked up to him, smiling, "Hi Roxas" she said. He smiled, "Hi" "What are you doing out here all alone?" she asked, "Just watching the clouds and trying to get some stuff off my mind" she looked surprised, "Like what?" he turned his head away as she sat down beside him, "Nothing" he mumbled not looking at her, "Come on tell me" she persisted, "I'd rather not" he mumbled again. Calixa looked hurt for a second then realized that he had a reason to keep quiet around her. They had just met yesterday so she couldn't really blame him, "That's alright if you don't want to tell me" she said. He nodded and went back to staring at the sky._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

_Cause your Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But your everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_It had been a few months since Calixa had met Roxas. They had become best friends and he told her pretty much everything. The only thing was that her parents didn't agree to her going out with him. They wouldn't tell her why they just didn't want her going out with him. She got up and tiptoed down the stairs and put her shoes and coat on. Walking out the door making sure not to make any noise she snuck out and closed the door behind her. She walked to Roxas's house and he was standing out front for her, "There you are" he whispered, "I thought you weren't going to show" she blushed, "Of course I wouldn't let the chance slip to see you" he couldn't find words for a sec but he got his voice back, "Um yeah lets go the park" he said gesturing toward the road. She smiled, "Ok fine by me"_

_Romeo take me somewhere where we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, their trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but its real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh oh_

_When they got to the park Roxas stopped and turned around, "So what's on your mind? You seem down" Calixa sighed. He could see right threw her, "Its my parents. They don't like me hanging out with you" "Why?" he asked, "I don't know they won't tell me they just keep saying, "Calixa you shouldn't hang out with him. He doesn't seem like a nice person why don't you hang out with his brother he's a nice boy" and I just sigh and walk away" he smiled slightly, "Well what do we care what they think?" he asked. She looked up hope flaring in her eyes, "You have a point" he sat down on the ground and stared at the stars, "There really bright tonight" he commented, "Yeah…." she looked down at her feet._

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you where ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town and I said_

_Calixa looked up at him then back down at her feet, "Maybe he doesn't like me like that" she thought, "He would have said something?" she sighed and he looked up, "Are you ok?" she was jerked out of her thoughts and looked up, "Yeah I'm fine" she sat down beside him, ripping the grass up, "I wish he would say something"_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this is my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_Roxas turned to look at her again, "You look so sad what's wrong?" she looked over at him and sighed thinking, "I might as well tell him now" she took a deep breath and said, "I've been waiting for you to say you love me but I'm starting to think you don't feel that way about me. Because I haven't heard you say it yet and I was thinking that if you did like me like that you would have said something already" he blinked and turned away from her looking at the stars, "Calixa I do like you like that I was thinking you didn't like me that's why I didn't want to get my heart broken"_

_And said, marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Calixa turned to look toward him and hugged him, "I never thought I'd hear that come out of your mouth ever" he smiled and hugged her back, "I'm sorry I never said it sooner" she nuzzled her head into his chest, "I love you Roxas" "I love you to Calixa" he lied down and she lied her head on his chest a smile on her face. They fell asleep with smiles on their faces._

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Cause we where both young when I first saw you…_


End file.
